Amanda De Santa
Amanda De Santa, formerly Amanda Townley, is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in Grand Theft Auto V. Amanda is the wife of Michael, who is one of the main protagonist in the game and the one who placed there whole family into the witness protection program. History Background Amanda was working as a stripper and possibly a prostitute (according to Trevor and as implied by her son) when she first met Michael while on the job. Her history before that is unknown, except that when Michael first met her she was living in a trailer park in the Midwest. She fell in love with Michael during his criminal years. The two then got married and had two children, Jimmy and Tracey. The relationship between Amanda and Michael has become very sour over the last decade and they barely tolerate each other. Michael spends his time drinking, moping, and losing his temper at her. She spends his money freely on expensive clothing, jewelry, and plastic surgery, while verbally abusing him. The breakdown in their marriage has also led the couple to have numerous affairs. In Friends Reunited, Trevor comments that Michael bought breast implants for Amanda and made money using her as a prostitute. Amanda appears to have a drinking problem, and also appears to be a kleptomaniac. During friend activities, Amanda tells Michael that she wishes to teach yoga and tennis to the homeless. Events of GTA V Amanda is first seen in the Prologue mission attending Michael's funeral. After Michael made a "sweetheart" deal with the FIB to place him and his whole family into the witness protection program, there whole family was uprooted in the process, now living in a luxury mansion in the most exclusive neighborhood in Los Santos. As a result, Amanda developed a very hateful relationship with Michael, mainly preferring to spend Michael's hard earned money on what she wants. As Michael reaches a deep hole in his wallet, he decides to return to the life of crime once again to earn some cash for his family. Broken relationship She later appears in the mission Complications, while Franklin is invading Michael's House to retrieve Jimmy's BeeJay XL. She is in the kitchen with her tennis coach Kyle Chavis, and Kyle is "demonstrating" to Amanda how to properly use a tennis racket. This gives a hint that Amanda is cheating on Michael with her tennis coach. This is later confirmed when Michael catches them having sex in his own bed. Kyle, in panic, jumps out the window to escape, but Michael is determined to catch him. He and Franklin chase the tennis coach while Amanda begs Michael to not kill Kyle. She then appears in her own mission, when she is almost put in jail, after being caught shoplifting from Didier Sachs in Rockford Plaza. Michael needs to rescue her after she calls asking for his help, he takes the police car, with Amanda being restrained and flees from the police. While they are going back to the mansion, they discuss about Amanda's habit of stealing things, Michael's past criminal life and even Michael's investments in the stock market and their house mortgage. Amanda makes a brief appearance in the mission Mr. Philips if the player starts the mission as Michael. He asks Amanda if they could have dinner later, but she mentions that she already has a yoga lesson. She later appears in the beginning of the mission Fame or Shame, having a discussion about Michael's emotional distance from the family and his change in behavior, when Trevor Philips appears, leaving everyone shocked. He and Michael leave after they discover that Tracey is about to audition for Fame or Shame. Leaving Michael During the mission Did Somebody Say Yoga?, Michael and Amanda are having another argument, this time about Trevor's return, when Amanda's yoga coach, Fabien LaRouche, arrives and invite both of them to a yoga session to relax. Surprisingly, Michael agrees to try a class, much to Amanda's frustration, which appears to be his main reasoning. The session is going well, until Fabien attempts to put Amanda into an inappropriate yoga position. This causes Michael to lash out and lunge at Fabien. Fabien dodges Michael, who instead falls into his swimming pool. Amanda gets angry with Michael's constant angry behavior and leaves him, takes the children and moves in with Fabien. While Amanda is gone, she tries to make Michael jealous, by leaving posts on his Lifeinvader page, saying that Fabien satisfies her physically, emotionally and spiritually. However, after some time, she will show that she still worries about her husband. She will call Franklin after the mission Minor Turbulence, asking if Michael is still alive and leave a message in his Lifeinvader page saying to him let her know that he is ok. Reunited family After a few weeks, Jimmy finally visits the house to see Michael. He claims that Amanda is not happy with Fabien any longer, and that she is at a Bean Machine café with him. The two then leave and show up at Bean Machine. Fabien is shown verbally abusing Amanda, and the two are then surprised to see Michael. Fabien then insults both Michael and Jimmy but Amanda turns on him, calmly asking Michael to hit him. Michael then grabs a laptop and bashes it over Fabien's head, nearly knocking him out. Satisfied, Amanda tells Michael to take himself and the children to Dr. Friedlander's therapy office, then drives off to abandon Fabien. During the therapy session, the couple vent and argue at each other, but by the end they are both satisfied by the release of anger. They both promise to try and make each other happy and no longer cheat on each other, and Amanda and the children move back in. Soon after, she and Tracey are held hostage by Merryweather, under orders of Devin Weston. Michael kills all the Merryweather soldiers and saves his family, but Amanda, Jimmy and Tracey once again leave the mansion, this time to lay low while Devin is still trying to kill Michael. Ending Ending A and C= After the final mission, Amanda and Michael will no longer be seen fighting and if Michael speaks with Amanda, she will no longer complain or be sarcastic with him, being now more friendly. She can also be taken on friend activities with her husband, and they both will be more tolerant with each other while hanging out. During their first friend outing after the ending, Amanda and Michael promise to be faithful to each other. When Michael returns to his house for the first time after the ending, he may find Amanda and her children sitting on the couch, contentedly watching TV together. |-| Ending B= Amanda will no longer appear in the game if the player chooses this ending, but she will send an e-mail to Franklin, saying that she knows that he has something to do with Michael's death and also warning him to never come close to her family again. Overview Personality She is described as having a really strong personality, being different from the gun-toting or damsels in distress type of women Rockstar usually create in their games. Apperance Amanda has been described as a younger hot wife of Michael, which the trailer does show. She is seen the second GTA V trailer rocking a white tennis outfit with a light blue undershirt and a pink tennis hat to match. She also has black hair which was wrapped up in a ponytail during the trailer as well. Dan Houser's Take On Amanda "Michael's wife Amanda is great. The actress is brilliant and the vibe of them is just so funny because he's been awful to her and she has a really strong personality as well. We've never had a woman like that in one of these games before. They've always been the gun-toting type or the damsels in distress. Here's something comepletely different where she's bound to him by their past lives and they can't stand each other anymore. It's something that feels very fresh, feels like GTA, and that's just sort of amusing." Relationships Other Characters *Michael - Like stated up above, Amanda's relationship with Michael is in need of a fixup. Since Michael has been awful to Amanda, she can't stand him and spends her days spending his money at the finest boutiques in the high society side of Los Santos. It was once stated in the article that Amanda knew Michael while he was still a criminal and she is bound to him because of it and her past life as well. *Jimmy - Jimmy's history with his mother is still unknown as there is no mention of the two together. *Tracey - Tracey's relationship with her mother Amanda isn't perfect either, as during the second GTA V trailer, they are both scene arguing with each other about Tracy's boyfriend, who Tracy wants to spend the night with at her families mansion. Mission appearances ;GTA V *Prologue *Complications *Father/Son *Marriage Counseling *The Good Husband (Boss; optional) *Mr. Philips *Fame or Shame *Did Somebody Say Yoga? *Minor Turbulence (Post-mission phone-call) *Reuniting the Family *Meltdown *The Time's Come (Post-mission e-mail) Trivia *Amanda is described as having a past life with Michael before she and her whole family was moved into the witness protection program. That past life is currently unknown. Gallery Artwork-AmandaDeSilva-GTAV.png|Promotional artwork. Amanda_GTA V.jpg Amanda and Tracy.jpg|''He's not staying the night! He's a bum!'' - Amanda to Tracey. Amanda-GTAV-trailer2.png|''"Don't kill him!"''---Amanda to Michael during Marriage Counseling. MandyV.JPG trailer3_michael_010.jpg|Amanda doing yoga. trailer3_michael_020.jpg|Amanda playing Tennis. trailer3_trevor_029.jpg|Trevor and Amanda. Amanda_In_Home-GTAV.png|"Stop it you two! You're ruining my fucking yoga!"---Amanda De Santa to Michael and Jimmy during Fame or Shame (mission). Amanda34343.jpg|"You are alone, you pathetic psychopath!"---Amanda to Michael during Did Somebody Say Yoga? Amandsun.jpg|Amanda sunbathing amanda bed.jpg|Amanda masturbating with a dildo, which can be seen sometimes when entering her room Amanda_GTAVe_Drinking.png|Drunk Amanda. love letter-GTAV.jpg|A "Love" letter from Amanda. DeSantaFamilyPhoto-GTAV.jpg|A family picture featuring Michael De Santa and Amanda De Santa (middle), Jimmy De Santa (left) and Tracey De Santa (right). MichaelAmandaWedding-GTAV.jpg|Michael and Amanda at their own wedding. DeSantaPhotos-GTAV.jpg|Amanda and her kids during better days. Sentinel_GTAVe_Amandas.png|Amanda's red Sentinel. Trivia *Amanda is described as having a past life with Michael before she and her whole family was moved into the witness protection program. That past life is currently unknown. *Amanda holds the position of being the first and only wife to the protagonist in the GTA series. *The number plate for Amanda's Sentinel is 'KRYST4L'. 'KRYST4L' is leet-speak for 'crystal'. *While switching back to Michael, there is a chance he'll walk in on Amanda in their bedroom while she's masturbating; she'll throw away a dildo, saying she thought the door was locked, and goes to sleep. *Amanda's favorite radio stations are most likely Space 103.2 and The Lowdown 91.1, as they are the default radio stations of her Sentinel. *Despite the fact that she uses Michael's affairs as ammunition in her arguments with him, she herself has affairs with Fabien LaRouche, Kyle Chavis, Jimmy's third grade teacher, a juice seller, a dog walker, their gardener Carlos, a rubbish collector, Michael's proctologist, a Jesus Christ impersonator, and a homeless, doomsaying hippy. She refers to all of these liasons quite casually in the mission Reuniting the Family. **On the website "Hushsmush.com", the player has the possibility of running into a page with a user dubbed foxymama21 that very clearly indicates that it is her, even though it is never explicitly said. In her description, she indicates that she "has the mind and body of a girl half her age" (She is 43, according to her info), but her husband ignores her and he spends his time drinking in the pool, and is looking for someone to satisfy her in her "prime". It also mentions that she loves yoga. *Her phone number is 346-555-0118. *Trevor and Amanda's dialogue, when playing Tennis at the mansion indicates they might have been friends, before Michael's "death". *When playing as Franklin and/or Trevor and the player injures Michael; or if playing as Michael followed by getting knocked out by either Franklin and/or Trevor for stalking. Amanda will sometimes text either of the two on Michael's behalf in an infuriated manner. Navigation Category:Grand Theft Auto Characters Category:Characters in Grand Theft Auto V Category:Main Characters in Grand Theft Auto V Category:Friends in Grand Theft Auto V Category:Unreleased